dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
LD4all Forum
__NOEDITSECTION__ About This forum can be found in English, Dutch, French, and possibly other languages for international members. In addition to the stated languages the guide can also be found in Greek. Membership is granted to anyone who is interested in learning more about lucid dreaming, although there is no application process. LD4all seems to hold at it's core an everyone is welcome ethos. This is demonstrated in the fact that much of the site has been specifically designed to be friendly towards users with slower connections. It has also been extensively tested and optimised for the many different internet browsers. Discussion is not restricted purely to lucid dreaming, nor is the IRC channel; this is exemplified in the Wolfgame and Vampiregame held in their own sub-forum, and in many topics in the Playground Forum. Subforums LD4all News and Announcements Is the subforum for the administrators and moderators to post news and announcements, be it simple such as new smilies being added or as important as a forum bug that needs attention called to. Even being used to tell members of new layout releases. It also houses the LD4ALL chat and forum guidelines. LD4all Knowledge Base In an effort to collate information which can become scattered on a large forum. LD4all has created the knowledge base. There are a number of articles here that have been put together by the Librarians. The Librarians read threads that have been posted, or post and start them, to collect information. They then put the information that has been posted together: producing various articles. Quest For Lucidity Helpful place with newbies where basics questions are encouraged, it is recommended that the guidelines be read and to search for a topic regarding your question before posting. Pathways to Lucidity In depth discussion of induction techniques such as WILD and MILD , it also discusses how things in everyday life may interfere or affect dreaming such as diet as well as using external devices and supplements to help increase recall and lucid dreaming. General Lucidness A general discussion of lucid dreaming, Generally anything related to lucid dreaming that does not fit well into other sub forums get posted her. Or as LD4all says "For general discussion about lucid dreaming. Not focused on personal experiences, rather discuss things outside lucid dreaming about lucid dreaming." Lucidity Centerstage You must be logged in to see thus sub forum A sub forum discussing media sightings of lucid dreaming, an article in the newspaper or a video game that may contain lucid dreaming. A prine example would be the mode 'the science of sleep'. Dream Diary You must be logged in to view this sub forum A sub forum where LD4all's members post their dreams and respond and discuss about someone elses dream. Easily one of the most active parts of the site. Lucid Adventures A sub forum for things to do while lucid dreaming. Such as flying blowing up buildings and anything else. LD4all Lucid Lab A forum designed to be used for informal experimentation and research projects centered around lucid dreaming. The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of A sub forum about non-lucid dreams and sleep. Beyond Dreaming The sub-forum for discussion of in dream experiences pertaining to the super-natural or spiritual things. This includes meeting Spirit guides during dreams, Out of body experiences from within dreams, astral projection and shared dreaming. Fruits Of Lucidity You must be logged in to view this sub forum Anything that a person has dreamt of put into reality, such as drawing a picture of your dream or recording music you heard while in a dream. Garden Of Creation You must be logged in to view this sub forum A sub forum for art, poems, music, and anything whether it was inspired by dreams or not. The Gathering You must be logged in to view this sub forum A place for people to tell about themselves. Spiritual Corner Members only sub-forum This forum is for discussing paranormal and supernatural elements of life that do not fit into the beyond dreaming forum. Some of the things discussed include Astral projection, healing, auras, spirit guides, angelic beings, meditation, yoga, telepathy, and more. It is not for discussing whether or not these things exist but to discuss about them for believers. Lucid Lounge For discussion about non-dreaming things, such as the latest game or scientific breakthroughs. Playground Games and spam Wolfgame / Vampiregame You must be logged in to see this forum A sub forum for the forum created game Wolfgame and vampire game. LD4all did not create wolfgame but did modify it's rules. LD4all greatly modified Wolfgame's rules enough to warrant a new game alongside the slightly modified wolfgame, vampire game Helpdesk & Feedback and suggestions A place for people to suggest new features for the forum or to report bugs Testing 123 A testing forum, topics dissapear after 3 days of inactivity. LD4all Archive 1999 - 2002 & LD4all Archive 2002 - 2005 Links to archives of former LD4all incarnations. Staff Administrator PasQuale Quuipo, Local Moderators burning_idle (Garden Of Creation), Dragon73 (Quest For Lucidity), Hallstrom (Playground), wvnoss (Lounge) Head Researchers Atheist, Josh Redstone, Snape, MatrixManNe0 Chat Mods Atheist, Crevy, DreamAddict, DrFrankenstein, grapetonix, harman, JaRoD, moogle, Siiw, ZeroSkyX. Head Librarians Sandra Global Moderators Atheist, DreamAddict, Dragon73, Magnus, Mohegan, moogle, Siiw, Ysim, MatrixManNe0. External Links *Webpage for the Java IRC client to get into the LD4all channel *LD4all homepage *French forum *Dutch forum Category:Forums